The Master's followers
by dukefan01
Summary: Just an idea of when Zoro and the others get to Wano. The idea is that Koshiro was a former samurai from Wano.


"I knew this would happen!" Usopp shrieked as the last two samurai fell to Zoro and Law's swords. Usopp hid partially behind Franky as Robin smiled. Kanjiro, Kinemon, and Raizo watched the two in surprise, not having expected them to be as strong as they were. "This was the third group! We need to take Zoro back to the sub!" Usopp whined. After Kinemon had attacked Zoro on the ship over his sword Usopp had a suspicion that something bad would happen if the samurai had been able to see it. It turned out he was right.

"It can't be helped. Zoro-dono is holding Shusui. Many of the samurai will wan to take it back." Kinemon explained to Usopp.

"What is Shusui?" Law asked, looking at Zoro's swords. Zoro grabbed the black one telling Law it was that particular sword.

"Shusui is one of the O Wazamono blades and a national treasure for Wano. It is the meito of the 'king' himself, Ryuma." Kinemon explained.

"O Wazamono?" Usopp asked, not understanding. He turned to Robin with a questioning look.

"Named swords have different grades. The best are the twelve Saijo O Wazamono. I believe Mihawk carries one. Then are the twenty one O Wazamono grade swords followed by the fifty Ryo Wazamono grade. The lowest of the named swords are the Wazamono." Robin explained. All of the strawhats except Luffy had a number of books in the library and most of Zoro's revolved around swords. She had recently looked through one of Zoro's with his permission that was an encyclopedia of the different named swords.

"So it's a famous sword! Why are you carrying it around?!" Usopp yelled at Zoro. Zoro ignored him.

"I actually would like to know how you attained it Zoro-dono. I still intend to keep my word and duel you for possession of Shusui." Kinemon said. Law looked between the samurai and Zoro, confused.

"If it's such an important treasure, how does Zoro-ya have it?" he asked. Kanjiro sighed.

"Unfortunately Ryuma-sama's body as well as Shusui was stolen away from Wano some time ago. It upset the whole country." he explained. Usopp looked at Robin and Franky to see they were not surprised by the news. Franky had already known all this and Robin had figured it out on her own.

"Both Ryuma and Shusui were taken by the former shichibukai Gekko Moriah." Robin explained, getting their attention. Franky nodded.

"He was making a bunch of zombies with his devil fruit and Zoro-bro..." Franky started, intending to tell them about the battle that occurred between Zoro and Ryuma.

"FRANKY!" Zoro yelled over him, and order to remain silent. Franky gave him a confused look but closed his mouth. Robin gave an amused chuckle. Zoro had made a promise to Ryuma's corpse that he would keep their battle between them. It didn't really count after all. Ryuma was already dead and the shadow used to reanimate him did not possess the same strength and skill as the real Ryuma had.

"Law, can you take Zoro back to the sub? If he keeps walking around he'll attract more attention and Kaido might fin out we're here!" Usopp pleaded, ignoring the glare Zoro was giving him. Law shook his head.

"The damage has already been done and if Kaido is going to come at us I would rather have all the fighters here and ready for it." Law said.

"He's going to find us faster with Zoro with us!" Usopp protested. Robin chuckled again, finding the situation amusing. Zoro ignored Usopp entirely, deciding it wasn't worth getting involved.

"Green haired swordsman!" a new voice called.

"SEE!" Usopp yelled, furious. Zoro was a magnet for trouble with that legendary sword and it would just keep bringing samurai to them. Usopp knew it was pointless to try and get Zoro to leave. He had insisted on coming on the scouting party anyway to keep his promise to Luffy to round up a number of samurai for him.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked, turning to the new arrivals. There were four of them, one standing in front of the other three. The one in the front was reaching for his sword and Zoro grinned, grabbing the hilt for Shusui. Robin crossed her arms, Franky raised a fist to aim the shots, Usopp reached for his slingshot, and the other four reached for their swords. "Stay out of this, they called me." Zoro growled at his companions. The leader scowled at him. He charged forward, drawing his sword as he did. Zoro drew Shusui at the last moment to block the attack, then force the samurai back a step. The man looked at Zoro's swords.

"I see, the rumors are true. Tell me swordsman, do you enjoy collecting the treasures of another country?" the man asked. The others looked between each other, confused at the plural term.

"You mean Shunsui?" Zoro asked. He was unsure what the man was talking about, but the way he asked was more of a cocky tone. The man glared.

"I mean Wado Ichimonji." he said. Zoro looked at him in surprise. He had not expected that at all. Meanwhile the others seemed just as surprised.

"Wait, Zoro has another important sword!?" Usopp nearly whined. This was just getting better and better. Zoro having one important sword was painting enough of a target on his back for samurai, but two?!

"Robin?" Franky asked the archaeologist, wondering if she knew anything about it. Robin thought back to the book's description of the sword, but she couldn't recall anything from it that would imply it was important to Wano. She shook her head to show she didn't have an answer. Law and Robin looked at the three of their group from Wano, hoping they may have an answer.

"Our master Kozuk Odeni-sama was not the only samurai to stand against the Shogun. There was another, a powerful samurai over two decades ago. When our master left to sail with Whitebeard, he gathered together a number of samurai to lead an assault on the Shogun. It did not work and the samurai and his wife were forced to flee from Wano." Raizo explained.

"He still has many followers here in Wano. We were actually hoping to see if they would be willing to assist us." Kanjiro said.

"I see. It doesn't look like that is likely." Robin said. Zoro sheathed Shusui to grab for Wado Ichimonji's hilt.

"Zoro-dono, is that really Wado Ichimonji next to Shusui at your hip?" Kinemon asked. Zoro glanced back at them.

"Yeah." he said.

"You were the thief who stole Shusui, so how did you get our master's sword? Did you steal it from him in the dead of night? Or did you kill him in battle and take the blade from his corpse?" the man asked. Zoro bristled at that and turned back to them.

"I'm not a damn thief. All the swords I have were given to me." he snapped. It was true after all. Wado Ichimonji was given to him by Koshiro, Sandai Kitetsu was given to him by Ippon-matsu, and Shusui was given to him by Ryuma.

"Do not lie!" the samurai said, attacking Zoro again. Franky stepped forward a bit.

"Oi, I don't know about two of them, but I can tell you Shusui was given to him by an opponent Zoro-bro defeated." Franky said. Kinemon shook his head.

"While it is a relief Zoro-dono did not assist in stealing that blade, it was not the others to give. It is Wano's treasure." he said. Zoro, Franky, and Robin almost chuckled at the idea of Kinemon unknowingly saying Ryuma could not decide the next one to hold his own sword.

"Our master would never have just let his sword get taken away. Tell me what you did to our master!" yelled the samurai as he and Zoro clashed again.

"So wait, do you think Zoro killed the owner of that sword?" Usopp asked. It was possible since Zoro had been a bounty hunter. Robin hummed in thought. Zoro said the sword was given to him, but that didn't mean Zoro hadn't killed the owner. It was very possible to mortally wound someone and they pass on an object before they died. Zoro meanwhile was getting tied of this.

"Look, Wado Ichimonji was my childhood friend's." Zoro said. Usopp, Robin, and Franky were actually surprised at that. Usopp and Robin had never once thought to ask about Zoro's past. In the case of both of them they had heard rumors of Zoro long before they had met him. Robin being the private person she was wouldn't dig into others history unless she had to. In the case of Usopp, he had been hearing so many tales of Zoro as a bounty hunter before meeting him that he never actually wondered where he came from. Now that he thought about it even the earliest stories of Zoro included tales of the pure white sword he always carried.

"I find that hard to believe." the samurai said, swinging at Zoro's head. Zoro blocked the attack by drawing Shusui.

"I trained at a dojo called the Isshin Dojo growing up. My sensei's daughter was a little older than me and we both competed all the time. We had the same dream but she died before getting a chance to get it. This sword was hers and it represents the promise we had when we were little. Her father gave it to me so I can accomplish both of our dreams. That's all there is to it. This sword means as much to me as my life. If you want it, you'll have to take my life first." Zoro hissed. The others were stunned. Franky started bawling as Usopp teared up and Robin offered a small smile.

"Zoro-bro! That's so heart warming." Franky sobbed. Zoro ignored them and focused on the samurai in front of him. The samurai moved back a step. He could tell Zoro was being earnest.

"This sensei of your's, what was he like?" the man asked. Zoro actually had a small smile form on his face.

"Master Koshiro? He was a good man. He was always calm and serious, and he had a way of explaining things that I didn't understand until I left the dojo." Zoro admitted. All the samurai were now looking at Zoro in shock. He looked around at them in confusion.

"You mean the Koshiro from Shimotsuki Village? The one who assists the Revolutionaries with supplies?" Robin asked. She had heard of him from Sabo and Koala. They had said he was a great swordsman. Zoro nodded.

"Zoro-dono...you were Koshiro-sama's pupil?" Kinemon asked. Zoro was even more confused now.

"Yeah?" he said, but it came out as more of a question then an answer. He turned back to the opponents at hand, seeing they were looking just as stunned. "What?" he asked.

"Koshiro-sama was our master." the man explained. Zoro was surprised for a moment, but then realized it really didn't surprise him that much. Zoro actually chuckled, thinking how well Koshiro had hid it over the years and yet didn't at the same time. Usopp suddenly got an idea. He moved forward to sling an arm around Zoro.

"Oi, this man is Roronoa Zoro of the Strawhat Pirates. He trained under both Koshiro-sama and the World's Greatest swordsman, Hawkeye Mihawk. He inherited both the 'King' Ryuma's sword Shusui and you master and his daughter Kuina's sword Wado Ichimonji." Usopp announced. Zoro glared at him, wondering where he was going with this.

"Oi..." he started, uneasy.

"Zoro-dono is an ally of the Kozuki Clan. We are here to defeat the Shogun and Kaido in order to open the doors of the country." Kinemon said, realizing where Usopp was going with this. Law smirked.

"So I guess the question is, knowing all of that, what are you lot going to do?" he asked. The samurai looked at each of them before looking back at his own men. Then they all knelt to Zoro, making the swordsman take a step back in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"I am the current leader of master Koshiro's former forces. We were waiting for his return, but instead it is his 'son' who has come. Our numbers are not what they used to be, but we are still a strong force. Our blades are at your command in this battle." he said. The others looked between each other in shock.

"What just happened?" Usopp asked, hardly daring the believe their luck. Robin laughed.

"It seems Zoro was able to keep his promise to Luffy and gathered a group of Samurai for our cause." she summarized.

 **Hey ya'll. Just messing around with a theory of mine. Pay me no heed. I have a theory that Koshiro is from Wano and I'm just messing with it. If he was and he had a number of followers, that may be a quick way for Zoro to get the samurai he told Luffy he would. Again, just screwing around. Hope you like it, and as always I claim no rights to anything.**


End file.
